


Red Light/Green Light

by ode_to_an_inkwell



Series: Games of Innocence [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Heavy Petting, Underage - Freeform, jonsakinkweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ode_to_an_inkwell/pseuds/ode_to_an_inkwell
Summary: The Starks go to the beach for spring break. Sansa confronts her brother.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Games of Innocence [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688002
Comments: 29
Kudos: 96





	Red Light/Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Starklings with all my heart but was too lazy to include anyone aside from Arya. I'm sorry--my main focus here is Jonsa.  
> If you've read the tags then you know what's about to happen. I'm including this fic in kink week, though it doesn't feel kinky enough for me. Let me know what you think!

Jon’s attendance record had never been so poor. When he _was_ at school he took different routes to class so as to not run into Sansa. At home he snuck around, careful to make any trips from his bedroom brief. Once he heard her call his name. He didn’t look back. He just couldn’t bear to see the way she looked at him now, not after he’d scared her.

Only another year of high school and he could leave her in peace. Maybe he would get over her with enough time. He could go to college and meet a girl who filled the vacancy. Maybe then he could love his sister the way he should.

A few weeks passed when a strange number texted him.

_You’re an idiot_

He had to agree.

_Who is this?_

The stranger’s response was immediate, though nothing like he expected.

_What do I have to do for you to step up?_

He deleted the messages. It was probably a wrong number, anyway. Jon had exactly seven friends, and all their numbers were saved in his phone.

That year, for the first time, the Starks took a spring break trip. Cat insisted they all get some sun to combat the dreary weather. Dragging his duffel downstairs the morning of their departure was the first Jon saw of Sansa since the incident. Neither said a word to the other.

It was a quiet journey to the coast, each of the Stark children finding privacy in their music. They’d just dropped their bags at the hotel when Arya asked to go to the beach. Ned looked to his wife, both tired from the drive.

“I can go with her,” Jon volunteered. He already longed for this trip to end.

Ned clapped his son’s shoulder. “Don’t wander too far.”

There wasn’t much sun, but the day was warm enough. Arya jumped straight into the water and came up shivering.

“Be careful!”

Jon didn’t look over his shoulder—he was afraid to turn toward Sansa’s voice lest he stared.. She was a few paces away by the sound of it. Arya ignored her and swam further out, growing smaller in the horizon.

“You aren’t swimming?”

Sansa’s voice was closer this time. Taking to the water would be an easy escape, but this might be their only chance to talk. The trip would be unendurable the longer he avoided it. Besides, she deserved the opportunity to say her piece. Jon shook his head without looking at her. Fingers found his wrist, gave a gentle tug.

“Sit with me, then.”

He finally looked. She carried her sandals by the straps and wore an encouraging smile. It was then he noticed the pendant at her throat. The sight made something twist inside his chest.

“You’re wearing it?”

“I haven’t taken it off,” she said, tracing the wings. “I love it, Jon.”

He swallowed. “I’m glad.”

They sunk into the sand. She stretched her legs out, pointed her toes. The sun set her hair alight. Her creamy skin would be freckled by the week’s end. As the tide lapped closer the unspoken grew heavier, a cannonball lodged in his stomach. His sickness needed cleansing—it would do no good to ignore the wound any longer.

“I’m—”

“Are you—?”

They both stopped to accommodate the other. Sansa kicked sand in his direction.

“What were you going to say?”

Deep breath. “I wanted to apologize.”

“For what?”

Jon scoffed at that, shook his head. “Don’t play dumb. You’re too smart for that.”

“I want to hear you say it.”

Why was she making this harder for him? Maybe he was just being selfish again. An apology entailed admittance of fault, after all. The words choked him. Still, he forced them out.

“I tried…I nearly kissed you.”

“Why did you?”

They both stared at Arya’s form, her feet splashing as she did backflips in the water. Jon didn’t know how to answer the question, so he didn’t. Sansa must’ve known his desires by now.

“It won’t happen again.”

“Why not?” Her voice was impassive.

“Because it’s wrong.”

It was the best reason he could give her. He couldn’t pretend the kiss had been an accident. She’d see right through that. There was a little hitch in her voice when she spoke again.

“But you still want to?”

No, he couldn’t answer that. Even if she suspected, he couldn’t admit it aloud. He wished to devote himself to the feel of her skin, the taste of her lips. It was too much. To say such a thing would only scare her more. His silence probably exposed his perversion anyway.

“You know red light/green light?” she asked.

“ _What_?”

“It’s a game,” Sansa continued. “Red for stop, green for go.”

He breathed through his nose, took in the salt that hung sharp in the air. If she wanted to change the subject he wouldn’t argue. This was probably the best he could have hoped for from the conversation. At least she didn’t seem to hate him.

“Sure,” he said.

“Well…”

She rolled onto her hands and knees. Before he could ask what she was doing she’d turned to face him, her leg pressed against his with the water at her back.

“You start at the ankle.”

Jon’s mouth hung open. Surely she didn’t mean…it was just his mind in the gutter. She could never be so cruel.

“Start what?”

“Touch me.”

His head tilted in warning. “ _Sansa._ ”

“You don’t have to play,” she reasoned. “If I want you to stop I’ll say, ‘red light’.”

“Where did you learn this game?”

She smiled, bit her lower lip. “You can touch me, Jon.”

A full minute must have passed as he stared at her. Was he awake? Had the family even gone to the beach? He could’ve sworn he felt grains of sand on his feet. Arya waved her hand high above her head. She was too far to really see them.

Jon kept his eyes on the water when he lifted his hand. His thumb brushed the ball of Sansa’s ankle.

“Green light.”

He couldn’t breathe. He was touching his sister, here in the open. It was quiet save for the birds, the water a kind of white noise. Sansa’s shin felt smooth beneath his fingertips.

“Green light.”

Up the span of her calf, soft and firm at once. He reached her knee and flicked his eyes to hers. She scanned the beach behind him, no doubt watching for their parents. Jon curved his fingers down and tickled the back of her knee. A breathless giggle broke free of her throat.

The breeze played with her long hair, gave it flight. What he wouldn’t give to exchange his fingers for his mouth, to work his way up her leg with his lips. He paused at the hem of her dress, waited for her verdict.

“Green light.”

She knocked the air from his lungs with those two little words. Jon explored his sister’s thighs with a slow caress. She was biting her lip again. He checked to see Arya was still in the water. His chest ached with the force of his pulse.

“Why are we playing this game?” he asked.

Sansa took his free hand in both of hers. “I wanted you to touch me.”

Jon skimmed his fingertips to the juncture of her legs in a phantom touch, barely felt the fabric of her underwear.

“Here?” His voice had gone rough.

Her eyes slipped shut. “Green.”

Those legs parted a fraction to allow him access. He stroked up Sansa’s center enough times to lose count. A sweet moan crashed over him, made his cock throb. Was she wet for him? He found the lace-trimmed edge, ran one finger along the border before it slipped past.

“Red light,” she said, and he snatched his hand away from her warmth. “I’ve never…no one’s touched me there before.”

“I’m sorry,” he intoned.

“Don’t be.” She looked away shyly. “I want that _._ Just not here.”

“ _Fuck,_ Sansa.”

She grinned, seemingly pleased by her conquest. “Margaery will be relieved. I think she was getting annoyed with my mooning.”

He laughed at that. “She’s known how I felt about you for years.”

They laced both hands together. Sansa’s lips were bite-swollen, so tempting. Jon was sorely reminded of the last time he’d tried to kiss her.

“You leaned away,” he said.

Sansa shook her head. “You surprised me. I’d never imagined…”

“That I was desperately in love with you?”

Pink in her cheeks, the loveliest shade. “Do you know why I dated Harry?”

Once he’d wondered in vain what Sansa saw in that prick. Harry was popular, sure, and not unappealing in the looks department. Even so, he was hardly the prince she’d dreamed of as a little girl. Jon shook his head.

“It’s because he wasn’t you,” she said. “I thought that if I dated him no one would suspect who I really wanted.”

“Jon!”

They both jumped, looked to the water. Arya waded back into the shoreline. Their little sister broke through the cloud on which they floated, literally splashing cold water on their libidinous game.

“I’m hungry!”

Jon stood, offered Sansa his hand. She smiled up at him like he was a prince come to save her. _That smile could break my heart._

The trio ventured back into the hotel and sought out their parents.

They went to a seafood restaurant for dinner. He shared a plate of shrimp with Sansa, their little fingers interlocked beneath the table. He didn’t want to break the contact, too afraid the day would vanish into a dream.

Nothing more could happen over the break. It was too risky with their family in such close quarters. Part of him resented sleeping on the hotel sofa rather than sharing the bed with his sweet sister, but it was best to wait. He wanted her rose and lemon smell on _his_ sheets.

Jon hugged Sansa before bed. She wrapped her arms about his neck as he encircled her waist, pressing their bodies close. They fit together as if by design.

Cat caught the end of this ritual. “I’m glad you two are getting along,” she said, just as he released his sister.

He didn’t sleep a wink the first two nights of the trip. For once he preferred being awake. One thing remained unchanged—Jon longed for the break to end.

**Author's Note:**

> There is so much more to come.


End file.
